ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Extreme Measures Federation
The Extreme Measures Federation (or EMF) is a highly regarded eFederation due mainly to the fact it is the longest running e-fed to never have been inactive at any time. It has been running strong since 12/11/99, meaning it will soon be celebrating 8 years in existence. It was originally created by Mr E. but power quickly passed to the current president, Michael Walker.The eFed has been home to some of the longest and most intense storylines in eWrestling, along with having some of the greatest RPers of all time. The EMF obsorbed Wrestling Without a Cause, The Real Wrestling Alliance (And all of the organizations it held)and Total Attitude Wrestling, Merging their championships into it's own, making it's titles even more highly thought of than those of most other federations. ---- Current Staff 'Michael Walker:' Mike has long been the EMF's hardest worker. Every week, he gets a card up, collects results, places them all together, edits them if necessary and then the next week, it starts it all over again. Basically, he's the lifestream of the EMF. 'Michael Browning' Michael joined 1st August 2004, and quickly rose into a popular status in the EMF. He was soon appointed a staff member, and since then, has had a big influence in many things. Considering many of his characters are involved in the big storylines, he has a lot of say in the big storylines, particularly Uncontrollable Passions which he had been involved in hugely for the past 2 years. He has held every Championship in the federation, and has the record of being the longest ever reigning World, Tag and Women's Champions. 'Tony Ikeda' Tony joined the EMF in 2001. He had been friends with the "EMF Originals" behind the scenes prior to 2001. Once he was finally suckered conned smart enough to take part in the EMF as a part of the EMF Attitude movement he was pushed up to EMF Attitude Vice President. In 2007 he finally moved up to EMF Attitude President after Jason (Scott Mann) stepped down. Tony Ikeda has been a long time on/off again role player for the EMF with many championships won, and an impressive win/loss percentage. He currently helps with storyline writing, match deciding, and writes match results when needed. 'Rob Siddon' Rob joined the Extreme Measures Federation in the Spring of 2001 as part of a movement that saw various roleplayers bring their wrestlers from DCW(Dark Circle Wrestling) to the EMF. His rise to top tier status was a quick one, and his accomplishments are numerous. As a roleplayer, Rob has the distinction of being the single most successful roleplayer in the history of the EMF, having held a combined eight World Heavyweight Championships between his two biggest characters. He has also won numerous Intercontinental and World Tag Team Championships, as well as one character being a Grand Slam Champion. As a member of the Staff, Rob has been a loyal and reliable person. He has helped with everything from writing matches, judging roleplays, presenting storyline and feud ideas, as well as problems that present themselves in other areas as well. One of the most well respected members of the EMF, Rob is active OOC as well, always being there to help defuse a situation when needed, or to help explain things when somebody doesn't understand something that happened or hasn't happened. Current Champions * EMF World Champion ** Jarred Carthallion * EMF Intercontinental Champion ** Dan Godwin * EMF Extreme Champion ** Tyson Tomko * EMF World Television Champion ** Kavaros * EMF World Tag Team Champions ** Revolution (Chris Masters & Dan Godwin) * EMF World Womens Champion ** Maria * EMF Money In The Bank Holder ** Ken Kennedy Current Storylines / Feuds * Uncontrollable Passions rages on. John Cena recently got his company back fro Amy Jericho, and has wasted no time in throwing his new found power around. * Revolution members Dan Godwin and Kevin Bourne, recently battled over the Intercontinental Championship. It was heavily influenced by now EMF Owner John Cena. This has led to a war of words between Revolution and John Cena, as he tries to break apart his former stable. * At a recent EMF House show, Troy Gafgen called out EMF John Cena and issued a challenge that he was being underuterlized. John Cena answered the challenge and announced he will come out of retirement for one night only on the August 2nd, 2008 edition of Saturday Night Shockwave. Also announced was Tony Ikeda announcing he is on the look out for a new number one contender for Jarred Carthallion's EMF World Championship. He insisted that everyone will be considered. EMF Weekly Show The weekly show of the Extreme Measures Federation is Saturday Night Shockwave. It often has a 5 or 6 match card, sometimes higher and also continues storylines each week with a series of promo's and interviews held throughout the show between matches. There are three Shockwave's held every month, the show is taken on tour round the United States and plays in a different arena each week, it has on occasions visited other countries, for example the Janurary 5th, 2008 edition of Shockwave was broadcast live from Stadium:MK, in Milton Keynes, England, home ground to the MK:Dons The commentators for the show are Jim Ross, Jerry "The King" Lawler and Kris Gafney. Recurring Segments * The Peeps Show ** Christian * Cena's Warzone ** John Cena * The Highlight Reel ** Chris Jericho EMF Pay Per View Calender *Janurary ** EMF Unleashed *Feburary ** EMF Payback *March ** EMF Return of an Era *April ** EMF Hell on Earth *May ** EMF Whiplash *June ** EMF Dark Horizon *'July' ** EMF Survival of the Fittest *August ** EMF Last Stand *September ** EMF Legacy of Blood *October ** EMF Cold Day in Hell *November ** EMF Latino Heat *December ** EMF First Blood EMF On Screen Personalities EMF Active Roster EMF Staff Roster * John Cena ** Co - Owner * Prez Mike ** Co - Owner * Tony Ikeda **EMF Attitude President * Paul Heyman ** EMF Cheif Executive Officer * Amy Jericho ** EMF Vice President * Eric Bischoff ** ?? EMF Commentators * Jim "JR" Ross ** Play by Play Announcer * Jerry "The King" Lawler ** Colour Commentator * Kris "KG" Gaffney ** Colour Commentator * Todd Grisham ** Lead Backstage Interviewer * Howard Finkel ** Ring Announcer * Lillian Garcia ** Ring Announcer *[Maria K|Maira Kanellis ** Deputy Vice President See Also EMF World Championship EMF Intercontinental Championship EMF Extreme Championship EMF Television Championship EMF Tag Team Championships EMF Women's Championship EMF Money In The Bank Revolution List of EMF World Championship reigns by length External Links The Extreme Measures Federation Website Complete EMF Title History Category:Active federations